Life is complicated
by Strife85
Summary: For some the path of good and evil is an easy choice others have trouble seeing the line. in this story we have two avatars one has decided his path the other has yet to choose will he choose his friends or the firenation. 3 chapters more on the way
1. Chapter 1

-1Authors note: Okay here is the deal I'm going to lay this out a little. In this story there avatars. The first couple chapters are going to be a prologue I think this will make the story a little more enjoyable. this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy.

"Hayato where is Strife he is suppose to practice air bending." Said Zen

"Still sleeping last time I checked." Said Hayato

"Well go wake him," Said Zen "he's got to practice he's by far the worst student and if you don't start taking responsibility for him we'll find someone who will."

Hayato nodded and walked off to find Strife. Strife was busy eating breakfast he looked out of the window and watched the clouds roll by.

"There you are," Said Hayato "Do you realize how late you are."

Strife turned his attention to Hayato and smiled.

"What's the hurry," Said Strife "We have all day to learn air bending."

"That attitude is going to get you in a lot of trouble one day strife," Said Hayato "We have reason to believe the fire nation might be planning something you have to be ready."

"Sighs Fine lets go," Said Strife

Strife got up and walked to the training area. He started stretching as he waited for Hayato.

"That kid I swear," Said Hayato "I wonder if the southern air temple is having as much trouble training the avatar there."

Hayato walked out and saw Strife stretching he took a seat and waited for Strife to finish warming up. Strife looked over and Saw Hayato sitting patently and walked over.

"Okay today we wont train as long you remember the reason right?" Said Hayato

"I get to go to the western air temple and see mother." Said Strife

"That's right and you know what else I'm going to introduce you to my granddaughter Yuri," Said Hayato "Your mother has been training her."

"Okay so what do we start with first?" Said Strife

"I'm going to teach you a basic gust of wind," Said Hayato "Very simple to do just watch me."

Hayato gathered the air around him and focused it into a nice little gust. He turned to Strife and motioned for him to give it a try. When Strife tried he managed to pull it off but it was very small not enough to even mess someone's hair up.

"Heh heh good try Strife it takes some practice but you'll get it eventually," Said Hayato "Go pack your things its time to leave."

Strife was gone in a flash a few minutes later he was met with Hayato all packed and ready to go. Hayato called his sky bison and the two took off for the western air temple.

"I think you will enjoy meeting my granddaughter Strife," Said Hayato

"So mother has been training her huh is she any good?" Asked Strife

"Well she like all the others are half way through the first set of air bending," Said Hayato "Which brings a question why are you so far behind you are an air bender and an avatar."

"Air bending is boring," Said Strife "I've been focusing on fire bending from that scroll we bought when that trader came that one day last week."

"Strife you are an air bender that is your bloodline never forget that," Said Hayato with a concerned voice "All elements are great gifts sure but never forget where you came from."

"But look at me I don't have my arrows yet its not fair." Said Strife

"You will get them soon when you get to the levels the others are at." Said Hayato

They flew for hours Strife slept and Hayato piloted the bison towards the temple. They soon saw the temple come into view and landed. They were quickly greeted by Strife's mother

"Strife there you are I've missed you son." Said Belaya giving Strife a big hug

"Aww ma your embarrassing me." Said Strife

"You two must be hungry come lets get some food shall we." Said Belaya

Hayato and Strife got some food and Strife went outside and sat by the wall and ate.

"So has he been progressing at all?" Asked Belaya

"No and today he said something that has me concerned he said he thinks that air bending is boring." Said Hayato "It would seem he has no interest in learning it at all."

Meanwhile Strife was eating when a girl with brown hair and grey eyes walked up to him.

"Hi my name is Yuri what's your name?" Said Yuri

Strife looked up from his food to see the girl smiling at him. Belaya and Hayato were walking out and saw the two.

"Well I was going to introduce her but seems she's already done that herself." Said Belaya

"How is she holding up I mean after losing both her parents." Said Hayato

"Seems to take it real well," Said Belaya "For a kid her age that is it was hard for her at first what about Strife I mean he lost his father."

"I'm not sure he's just like his father if he was hurting inside no one would ever know." Said Hayato

"Strife." Said Strife and he went back to eating his food

"Well don't you want to talk." Said Yuri

"Not really." Said Strife

"Well fine be that way." Said Yuri as she stormed off

Belaya stopped Yuri on the way inside.

"what happened?" Asked Belaya

"He's so rude that's what." Said Yuri

"Give him some time I'm sure he's just tired." Said Hayato "Still that's no excuse."

Strife got up and headed inside to put away his dishes he was stopped by Belaya and Hayato on the way in.

"Strife where are your manners?" Said Belaya "Apologize to Yuri right now."

"Fine I'm sorry." Said Strife "Happy?" he walked off and headed for his room

"What is wrong with that kid," Said Belaya

"I think I see what's going on," Said Hayato with a chuckle "He's being shy around Yuri and he's trying to hide it."

"Still that's no excuse." Said Yuri

"well lets go to bed maybe things will be different tomorrow." Said Belaya

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Hayato "Maybe Strife will be better tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Strife felt the sun on his face he awoke to greet the morning. Strife after he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes went outside and saw Yuri she was practicing her air bending. Strife felt himself watching her he shook his head after realizing what he was doing.

"Umm hi Yuri was it," Said Strife "Wow your amazing."

"Hmph." Said Yuri and turned away "I'm not talking to you."

"I guess I deserved that one." Said Strife "Look I'm sorry about yesterday I was just tired still its no excuse."

"Your right its not." Said Yuri

"Do you mind if I train with you." Asked Strife

"I don't see why not," Said Yuri "I wont get in your way."

Strife did the move that Hayato showed him still the same result as yesterday. Strife was surprised when he heard Yuri laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Strife

"I'm sorry its just that blast was so weak," Said Yuri "Do you want some help?"

"Sure if you think you can help." Said Strife "I kind of have this rep as not wanting to apply myself to my lessons."

"It shows trust me," Said Yuri she went and grabbed Strife's arms "Here if you hold your arms up a little higher it will help out a lot also don't try so hard let yourself go air bending isn't an aggressive art."

Strife did as instructed and surprised at the results when he nearly knocked a tree over.

"Wow did you see that I never thought I would ever be able to do that." Said Strife

"Just takes some work," Said Yuri "Would you like to learn some more?"

Strife nodded he spent the morning with Yuri he progressed and was almost to where she was at.

"Wow this is amazing I cant thank you enough Yuri." Said Strife

"Well done Strife I knew if you put your mind to it you would learn air bending." Said Hayato

"And thank you for showing him Yuri good job." Said Belaya

Strife and Yuri about jumped out of their skin when they heard Belaya and Hayato they had no idea they were there watching them.

"Well Strife you know what this means you get your arrows now." Said Hayato "we'll do that later."

Strife was so happy he just grabbed Yuri in a hug but quickly let go he blushed and walked off Belaya and Hayato laughed when they saw this. A few hours passed and Yuri found Strife out by the training area.

"So are you working on your air bending?" Asked Yuri

Strife was startled and accidentally sent a fire wave at Yuri she was hit and fell to the ground.

"Oh no Yuri I'm so sorry." Said Strife tears running down his face "I didn't mean to."

He ran and found Hayato they ran back Yuri was rushed to the south pole to a water bending tribe that could heal her she would be back in a few days. Strife was taken and locked up in a prison cell Hayato and Belaya tried to reason with the others but to no avail they had decided Strife had to stay in there.

"This isn't good." Said Belaya "I know he didn't mean to do that look at how well they were getting along."

"I know and on top of that he's just a kid how could they…" Hayato was cut off by the sound of fire blasts hitting the temple

The alarms sounded it was the day everything would change for Strife. Strife was in his cell he could hear the sounds of blasts and screams he had no idea of what was going on then a fire nation soldier found him locked up Strife took a stance and flames swirled around his hands.

"Hey sergeant they have a kid in here looks to be fire nation." Said the soldier "Easy kid your safe now."

Strife knew he would have to hide he was and air bender or face the consequences. He nodded and put on and act worthy of landing him a lead part in a play.

"I'm so glad you're here I'm so scared they locked me up." Said Strife

The soldiers took him to the captain Strife was lead away on a rhino he looked back and saw the flames shooting up from the temple he was both scared and saddened by the events that had happened. Strife was taken to the fire nation and given to a retired soldier and his wife.

"So what is your name?" Asked Tsuki

"Strife." Said Strife a little nervous he looked up and the woman that would be his foster parent

"Well we will take good care of you Strife." Said Ryo "Oh but where are my manners my name is Ryo this is my wife Tsuki and over there is my son Sirous."

"You and Sirous will share a room till we can get you one fixed up." Said Tsuki

"Don't worry I have plenty of room." Said Sirous

Strife was shown around the house it was a pretty big place his stepfather was given the title of noble for his deeds in the war. After being shown around the house Strife went to bed and waited for the morning.

"I wonder how long they had him locked up." Said Tsuki "The nerve of those air benders keeping a kid locked up in a prison cell."

"Just goes to show why the fire nation has to win this war." Said Ryo "They said he seems to know fire bending quite well for a novice."

Strife spent a well rested night in his new home in the morning Ryo was summoned to the palace he took Sirous and Strife with him.

"Alright you two stay out here and play I'll be back soon." Said Ryo

Strife and Sirous started kicking a ball back and forth it went pass Strife one time and he turned he saw across the stream three girls that looked about his and sirous's age. He turned back to Sirous and kicked the ball back.

"Forget about it Strife I know what your thinking and you don't have a chance." Said Sirous with a grin

"What am I thinking." Said Strife "I just got the ball back that's all."

"I saw you looking at those girls over there." Said Sirous "That's the fire nation princess Azula there in the middle."

Sirous kicked the ball it went over and landed near the three girls.

"Oh great going Sirous." Said Strife "Don't worry I'll go get it."

"Strife how are you going to get across the stream without getting wet." Said Sirous "Just leave it we'll find something else to do."

Strife got a running start and jumped when he was in mid air he fired two steady streams of flames from his hands and just barely got a crossed. He went and picked up the ball and kicked it back across to sirous. Sirous just stood there jaw dropped he couldn't believe he saw what he did. Strife was getting ready to jump back across when a voice from behind stopped him.

"Nice trick you seem to have quite a talent." Said Azula

"I know a little." Said Strife

"Say tonight is my birthday I would like you to come what do you say." Asked Azula

Strife nodded he got another running start and jumped back across sirous came running up.

"that was amazing." Said Sirous

"I've had years of practice on that one." Said Strife "Oh by the way I'm invited to the princesses birthday tonight."

"No way." Said Sirous "Now I see you just did that fancy trick to impress her."

Strife shook his head "No I did that fancy trick to get the ball back." Said Strife

Ryo finally finished business and came back out Sirous had told him what had happened Ryo just smiled and told Strife that he could go. On the way home Ryo picked up a stuffed bear.

"There now you have something to give to the princess." Said Ryo

The time of the party quickly approached Strife went out and headed for the palace he was led to a huge room a lot of nobles were there. Strife kind of felt out of place then he heard Azula's voice behind him.

"So there you are." Said Azula "I was wondering if you were going to show."

"Happy birthday." Said Strife handing her the bear "There is a lot of people here."

"Well I am the princess." Said Azula "C'mon Father wants to meet you."

Azula dragged Strife by his arm up to fire lord Ozai

"So you are the young bender Azula told me so much about." Said Ozai "I think you will fit in to the fire nation army one day."

"Commander Strife." Said a scout "A letter from the princess."

Strife was pulled back to the here and now he shook his head it seemed he was daydreaming about the past again.

"Are you alright commander." Said the scout

"Yeah just thinking." Said Strife he pulled the letter from the scout

Strife looked down at the letter "So I'm needed in Omashu." Said Strife "Very well it will be something to do."

Strife's ship landed and he headed for Omashu on his rhino.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Strife had traveled for two days straight after his ship had landed he finally saw Omashu.

"Ah about time," Said Strife "Hopefully Azula isn't too angry about how long it took me to get here."

A guard watching the gates saw Strife coming he ran to Azula.

"Princess Commander Strife is outside the gates." Said the guard

"Let him in." Said Azula "Lets go greet him."

"Its been a while since you two have seen one another." Said Ty lee

"So is strife joining this little quest of ours as well." Asked Mai

Azula nodded "Strife has great skill and I think he might be of use to us." Said Azula

"So I'm assuming you forgiven him for nearly torching you." Said Mai

"No not completely." Said Azula "It was an accident though I understand that he sneezed while he was training could of happened to anyone."

Strife was met inside by the three he hopped off his rhino and went up to Azula.

"Your late Strife," Said Azula "Not wise keeping me waiting."

"Sorry princess I have no excuse." Said Strife

"Your right you don't," Said Azula "But lets move on Strife as I'm sure your aware I'm on a mission to capture Zuko and my uncle."

"So am I correct in assuming you want me to come on this quest with you." Said Strife

"Yes you have an exceptional skill." Said Azula

"Yeah as long as he doesn't sneeze." Said Ty lee

Strife shot a glare over towards Ty lee.

"How many times can I say I'm sorry." Said Strife "That happened when we were six anyway."

"Azula I have a question." Said Ty lee "I realize he has many many years to live but what happens after lord Ozai passes if we kill your brother."

"Good question with no heir the throne will be up for grabs." Said Azula "unless Strife you would make an excellent fire lord."

"I don't know not really my thing." Said Strife

"Well give it some thought." Said Azula

Strife walked on inside and rested it wouldn't be till morning before they headed out.

"Azula how could he become fire lord he is not of blood." Said Mai

"I realize that but they wouldn't allow a female to rule." Said Azula

"Oh I get it so if you wed Strife then he becomes blood and he gets the throne clever." Said Ty lee

"Not only that but I get to stay in power as fire lady." Said Azula

"So why didn't you tell him about the avatar." Said Mai

"He'll find out soon." Said Azula "I didn't want him to get it in his head that it was going to be an easy capture but enough of thinking of the future for now lets get some sleep we have a hard chase in the morning."

Next morning Azula Mai and Ty lee were waiting for Strife who was still in his room sleeping.

"Okay where is Strife." Said Azula "I swear he would be late to his own funeral."

Azula sent Ty lee up to get Strife up Azula and Mai followed Ty lee Got right next to Strife's ear and screamed. Strife flew out of bed he looked at the three staring at him.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you." Said Strife

"C'mon Strife we have to leave." Said Azula

Strife got up and got ready he walked out and saw a huge train looking machine.

"I'm guessing that's our ride." Said Strife

"Yup and we have lizards inside." Said Ty lee

"Thanks but I think I'll stick to my rhino." Said Strife

"No you'll need a speedy ride trust me." Said Azula

Strife didn't argue he just got on board a few days had passed and the ride was tough on everyone.

"We've been traveling for days Azula cant we rest?" Asked Ty lee

"No were on the trail look." Said Azula as she pulled out some fur that had fallen onto the tank

"Fur big deal." Said Mai

"Not just any fur this belongs to the avatars sky bison so were getting close." Said Azula "Strife are you ready?"

Strife had fallen asleep Azula shook her head and then looked over at Ty lee she motioned for her to wake Strife up. Ty lee went over and yet again yelled right in Strife's ear.

"Man haven't you heard of shaking someone gently?" Said Strife "What's up did we find our targets."

"No we are getting close however." Said Azula

The tank trailed the avatar for quite a distance finally the bison stopped on a mountain it looked as if the avatar was ready to face them. Strife jumped on his lizard and the four of them headed out the looked up and saw five figures at the top. Azula gave the signal and they charged right before they got up there on put up a wall of earth Azula just blasted it out of the way but it did allow for the avatar to get away.

"Back to the tank." Said Azula "We have them on the run."

"That one looked like Yuri but impossible if it was she hasn't aged at all." Thought Strife "Unless no that's crazy."

Strife shrugged it off and went back to the tank. They gave chase all night long and soon the sun had risen when the tank came to a stop. Azula went to a stream where she found fur mixed in with the water. Strife looked he saw two paths one leading straight and the other leading to the right.

"Strife take the middle Ty lee and Mai you go to the left." Said Azula "I'm heading to the right."

"Wouldn't it be wise to follow the trails?" Said Mai

"No he's trying to lead us from his friends just head that way and keep an eye out for the bison."

Strife took off and followed the trail to a meadow where he saw a girl standing there with a staff waiting for him.

"Okay fire bender you caught me but I'm not going without a fight." Said the girl

"That voice who are you." Said Strife

"The name is Yuri you will pay for wiping out the air benders." Said Yuri

"No, your dead it cant be its not possible that would make you over one hundred years old and your not an avatar so you cant age the same as me." Said Strife

"Wait avatar.. Strife is that you?" Said Yuri "What are you doing on the fire nation."

"Hunting my enemies." Said Strife "Yuri you are helping the avatar I know what I must do."

"I'm helping him because the fire nation's nothing but monsters why are you serving them." Asked Yuri

Strife only answered with a stare then out of nowhere he fired a fire blast at Yuri. Yuri quickly spun her staff and blew the fire out Strife fired two more blasts but Yuri simply dodged out of the way.

"Are you going to fight me or just dance around all day long?" Said Strife

"I cant fight you you're my friend I refuse to fight you." Said Yuri

Strife stopped firing for a second he was tired from the trip. Suddenly the ground underneath of Strife moved and knocked him over he looked back and saw the avatar and his friends. Strife got to his feet and took a stance he was surrounded.

"Five on one you call this a fair fight?" Said Strife

"Strife stop this your not fire nation you're an air bender." Said Yuri "Join us let us help you please."

Strife turned and fired another blast at Yuri then he felt something hard hit him in the head. Yuri redirected the blast away then watched as the rock had hit strife in the head. Strife could do nothing he fell to the ground out cold.

"Please Toph use your earth bending and make sure he cant move." Said Yuri "He's coming with us."

"Are you nuts he's trying to kill us." Yelled Sokka

"I agree with Sokka its too risky." Said Toph

"Aang do you remember back when the air temples were still around of another avatar well your looking at him." Said Yuri "I'm not sure why he's on the fire nation's side but I don't think he's our enemy."

"What this guy is an avatar but that would also make him an air bender," Said Aang "I don't see any markings."

"He was going to receive them when well there was an incident that he didn't mean to have happen and they never gave him his arrows but I assure you he is an air bender." Said Yuri

"Well okay but he has one chance that's all I'm giving." Said Aang

"Do you think I should heal him?" Asked Katara "It will only take a second."

"No we'll head for the mountains so we can get some sleep he should be fine." Said Yuri

"Okay if you're sure." Said Katara

Toph incased Strife in earth so he couldn't bend he was then loaded onto Appa. Yuri looked at the unconscious Strife as she felt the bison take to the sky she was going to get to the bottom of what had happened. But the question was in her mind would he turn against the fire nation or would he remain their enemy only time would tell.

Authors Note: well I'm going to leave you hanging for now. But in chapter four it will explain how Yuri has managed not to age as fast. Till then


	4. Chapter 4

Strife began to stir a little he opened his eyes and looked around didn▓t take long for him to figure out he couldn▓t move. He looked over and saw Yuri and the others sound asleep.

⌠Well isn▓t this cute.■ Said Strife ⌠Why haven▓t I learned earth bending yet.■

Yuri heard Strife moving around she looked over at him and shook her head.

⌠So you▓re finally awake I see.■ Said Yuri

⌠Let me go.■ Said Strife

⌠Not until I▓m sure your not going to be a threat to us.■ Said Yuri ⌠In the meantime what happened to you?■

The others heard the noise and woke up Strife looked away from all of them.

⌠I don▓t need to explain myself to you.■ Said Strife ⌠I am who I am.■

⌠But this is all wrong Strife this isn▓t you.■ Said Yuri

Strife stayed silent for a minute or so ⌠The day of the attack the day you were hurt I was thrown in a prison cell.■ Said Strife ⌠The fire nation came I started to firebend and they thought I was a fire nation captive.■

⌠So they took you is that it.■ Said Yuri

⌠Since then I▓ve worked my way through the ranks and became a commander.■ Said Strife ⌠So what about you Yuri how are you the same age as me?■

⌠When you burned me I was taken to the southern water tribe that▓s where I met Sokka and Katara anyway the burn had caused a terrible infection they had to get spirit water from the north.■ Said Yuri ⌠They had me drink it and they were able to heal me but when I drank the spirit water I found that I was ageing about as fast as an avatar.■

⌠So that girl that attacked me was that really Zuko▓s sister?■ Asked Aang

⌠Yup quite powerful and dangerous.■ Said Strife ⌠She▓s the one that got me into the fire nation army.■

⌠So what are you going to do now?■ Asked Katara

Strife answered with only a stare at last Toph let him free.

⌠Toph what are you doing.■ Said Sokka ⌠You just let him free.■

⌠Stay or go it doesn▓t matter to me just make a choice.■ Said Toph

Strife turned and started to head back ⌠If you go back im not holding back next time.■ Said Yuri ⌠I▓ll fight you to the end if I have to.■

Strife stopped in his tracks ⌠I know and I▓ll be waiting.■ Said Strife then he continued back. When he got there he was met by three stares

⌠And just where have you been?■ Asked Azula

⌠embarrassing as it is to say I was captured.■ Said Strife ⌠I managed to free myself though.■

⌠Try and be more careful next time we need the future fire lord alive.■ Said Azula

⌠I▓ll try and remember that.■ Said Strife ⌠So what now.■

⌠The avatar is heading to Ba Sing Se we need to get there first.■ Said Azula

⌠Azula before we go I must tell you something.■ Said Strife

Azula Ty lee and Mai stopped and turned to Strife ⌠Okay what is it.■ Said Azula

⌠First I have thought about your offer to become fire lord I accept.■ Said Strife ⌠But there is something about me you must know I▓m not a fire bender im an air bender or was before I was banished.■

⌠Impossible you▓d have to be well over a hundred years old.■ Said Azula

⌠Well I▓m more then an air bender I▓m also an avatar.■ Said Strife

⌠WHAT an avatar.■ Shouted Azula

Azula looked at Ty lee both of them busted out laughing and Mai let loose a small smile ⌠Strife that is the funniest thing I▓ve heard.■ Said Azula laughing

⌠It▓s no joke.■ Said Strife

He fired a air blast at a tree and knocked it over. ⌠See.■ Said Strife

The laughter stopped and Strife was met with three shocked stares it took Azula a second to take all of this in ⌠Okay so why tell me?■ Said Azula ⌠and why wait so long to do so.■

⌠I was scared I remember what the fire nation did to my home but looking back they deserved it.■ Said Strife ⌠I told you because you three have been close friends for years.■

⌠I don▓t see a problem here Azula.■ Said Mai ⌠I mean he has proved himself time and time again.■

⌠True and look at all of the victory▓s the fire nation has because of him.■ Said Ty lee

⌠Strife keep your past it doesn▓t matter you have been loyal to the fire nation as these two pointed out and decorated many times for it so I think having an avatar would be perfect to our cause.■

⌠Thank you Azula I wont let you down.■ Said Strife ⌠So we▓re heading for Ba sing se well lets get going.■

As they loaded up into the tank two spirits watched from spirit world. ⌠So just as the prophecy read Strife turned.■ Said Hayato ⌠I just hoped Aang is ready for him the fire nation was hard to fight before but now they have the powers of an avatar with them.■

⌠Not necessarily I think Yuri might be able to turn him.■ Said Belaya ⌠But hard as it is for me to say if she is not able then he will have to be dealt with.■

Back on the tank Strife had fallen asleep he did not know that there had been a battle.

⌠Those fighters were really weak.■ Said Mai

⌠Yeah I thought they would be more fun then that.■ Said Ty lee

⌠Why did we take their clothes though?■ Asked Mai

⌠This is plan b if the drill is not successful.■ Said Azula ⌠did you manage to find one Strife can fit into?■

⌠Yeah but why would he need to have one?■ Asked Mai

⌠If the drill fails he will have to sneak in with the rest of us.■ Said Azula ⌠This is the only way I can think of.■

⌠But do you think he will go along with it if it comes to that?■ Asked Ty lee

⌠He wont have much choice I▓m going to need him inside the city one way or another.■ Said Azula

The tank continued on to a spot just outside of Ba sing se where they met up with the drill. Strife got another wake up call from Ty lee he shook his head and got onboard the drill.

⌠So this bucket of bolts is suppose to get us inside?■ Said Strife

⌠That▓s the idea.■ Said Azula

Strife looked away it was like he sensed something but wasn▓t sure what it was ⌠Something wrong Strife?■ Asked Azula

⌠Not sure.■ Said Strife

Just then a call came into the cockpit saying that a engineer had been taken out and his schematics had been stolen then another about a support beam that had been cut through.

⌠Well guess it▓s play time.■ Said Strife with a smirk ⌠You want them alive or dead?■

⌠Doesn▓t matter either way just make sure they don▓t disable the drill.■

Strife gave a nod he followed Azula when he got to the support beams he noticed they had indeed been cut. Then Strife looked over and saw the avatar and Katara cutting another beam Azula and Strife fired two fire blasts at the small group of sabotoures.

⌠Four on four.■ Said Strife ⌠I like even odds.■

⌠Doesn▓t matter we▓ll stop you.■ Said Aang

⌠I still cant believe you turned against your own people you call yourself an air bender?■ Said Yuri

⌠No I▓m a fire bender.■ Said Strife ⌠Azula I want the air bender girl.■

⌠Very well I▓ll take the avatar.■ Said Azula ⌠Mai and Ty lee you have the two from water tribe.■

They broke and went after their targets Strife jumped down and got knocked back by an air blast from Yuri but he fired a blast of his own and landed on the same beam Yuri was on. He threw a punch but Yuri caught his arm and threw Strife over her shoulder.

⌠Well I have to admit I didn▓t think the challenge would be this much fun.■ Said Strife

⌠Same to you.■ Said Yuri with a grin ⌠Still you don▓t belong with them.■

⌠Well prove me wrong then.■ Said Strife

He fired another blast of fire Yuri took out her staff spun it and put out the flame. Yuri fired a tornado which caught Strife off guard he was thrown back against a wall and slid down Yuri looked over and saw Sokka and Katara had put some space between Mai and Ty lee.

⌠Everyone out.■ Said Yuri Katara and Sokka nodded and followed Yuri Strife regrouped with Ty lee and Mai and gave chase. Mai fired a dagger as Sokka, Katara, and Yuri jumped down a pipe labeled slurry.

⌠Nasty.■ Said Mai

⌠You heard what Azula said we have to go after them.■ Said Ty lee

⌠Let her fire all the lightning she wants to at me I▓m not going down there.■

⌠C▓mon Ty lee lets go.■ Said Strife ⌠CANNONBALL!!■

⌠Wait for me Strife.■ Said Ty lee jumping in after him

The two floated down the pipe finally they saw daylight but when they were almost out Katara used her water bending to stop the water in the pipe.

⌠Strife I cant move.■ Said Ty lee

⌠Tell me something I don▓t know.■ Said Strife

A few moments later Toph joined in and pushed the slurry even further back into the pipe finally Aang delivered the final blow and disabled the drill. Strife and Ty lee were on the ground covered in slurry.

⌠Well that was a complete fiasco.■ Said Strife

⌠Your telling me.■ Said Ty lee just as Azula landed and splattered the two with even more slurry

⌠Well looks like its onto plan b.■ Said Azula ⌠For now lets retreat and think our next move through.■

The four fire nation warriors headed back to the forest but what awaited them and how would they get into the city.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay had writers block like you wouldn▓t believe. Hope this explains a little more if your not clear on something tell me and I▓ll integrate it into later chapters or I▓ll answer the question directly. Thanks for reading more to come soon. 


End file.
